Justice League: A New Beginning
Earth is invaded by the Champions of Angor, a team of super-beings whose own planet was destroyed by nuclear war. They dedicate themselves to traveling the universe and destroying nuclear weapons. Their first target is the nation of Bialya, although its corrupt leader Rumaan Harjavti tricks them into becoming his allies. The League challenges them, although they are forced to back down when their actions violate a political treaty. Following the Champions into Russia, they meet and fight the Rocket Red Brigade. The Reds are hostile towards Gardner, but eventually they decide to work together. There is a nuclear meltdown at the nearest plant, and Wandjina stops it after suffering great radiation poisoning. The League are forced to go home, while the Champions stay in Russia. Back in their secret headquarters, they meet a millionaire entrepreneur named Maxwell Lord who tells them Booster Gold will be their newest member. The League struggles with what to do about Maxwell Lord having breached their security system. Booster Gold is denied membership, but on the way out he is attacked by the Royal Flush Gang. Batman tells the team not to intervene, and they watch Booster prove himself in combat. When Ace the Android appears, the League step in to help. Ace is equipped to defeat the League, but Booster's powers are not accounted for and he destroys Ace. Booster Gold becomes their newest member, and Maxwell Lord appoints himself press liaison. Doctor Fate is captured by Gray Man, a rogue agent of the Lords of Order. Gray Man vows to turn the whole world grey, starting with the small town of Stone Ridge. Gardner finally challenges Batman to a fight for leadership, and Batman knocks him out in one punch. The team travel to fight Gray Man in Stone Ridge, where they meet up with the Creeper. Captain Marvel is possessed by the Gray Man, and Martian Manhunter is forced to battle him. The League fight through a town of Gray Men before reaching the real one. Fate is released and begins a mystic duel with Grey Man. They are overwhelmed by his copies, but Creeper distracts him long enough for Fate to cast a protective spell. When they've all been defeated, Fate reveals that he had been holding back out of kindness. Using his full strength, he easily obliterates the Gray Man. It's revealed that Gray Man's powers were not a curse but a gift, and the Lords of Order grant him peace. Gardner gets a bump on the head that changes his personality, making him overly sweet and docile. In space, a mysterious satellite begins blasting Earth indiscriminately with a giant laser. The team fly out to investigate, and Miracle realizes that it's a training device developed by his own people. They stop the machine, and return to Earth as heroes. Maxwell Lord introduces a proposal to get United Nations funding, and they are given sponsorship in exchange for government regulation. This plan allows them to act as an independent city-state with worldwide embassies. Captain Atom and Rocket Red #7 are added to the team by the United States and Russia respectively. Batman, Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate each quit the team for personal reasons; this makes Martian Manhunter the League's new team leader. They are reintroduced to the world as Justice League International. | Issues = * * * * * * * | Vehicles = * Blue Beetle's Bug | Items = * New Genesis Device | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} References